ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fasttrack (Earth-68)
This is the version of Fasttrack that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Fasttrack '''is the Codon Stream's sample of a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Fasttrack. Appearance Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. In Argit 10, his fur is grey instead of blue, sporting an orange shirt with the Omnitrix symbol. He has spiky hair which goes up all the way down his neck to his upper back. For his appearance in Dimension 23, see Flash Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Fasttrack. Weaknesses Same as canon Fasttrack. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Fasttrack is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control. While XLR8 is used for long distance travel, Fasttrack is used for short distance combat. Appearances By John * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Tough Luck (John Smith 10) * Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) * Basic Training (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1(accidental transformation) * The Visitor (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) * Retribution (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci * Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) By Gwen * Chip Off the Block * Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * En Garde * Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) (cameo) * Alone (John Smith 10) * Reunion (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Fight * Eon (episode) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John * War Game * Caldia (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John * Zombie World (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * True Colors (goes Ultimate) By Albedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John 10,000 * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John * Sacred Swords (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * John Smith 10 Returns (first re-appearance) * H.I.V.E. Five * Field of Ice * Formalities * Nibelung Valesti Part 1 Kingdom Hearts * Timeless River (first re-appearance) * Hollow Bastion * Merciless * Xehanort * The Grid * Organization XIII Part 1 Omniverse By John * Of Predators and Prey (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 By Intellectuary * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Fasttrack first appears as an enemy in the Northern Crater. Appearances In Wild * Down, Down, Down Argit-Fasttrack (Argit 10) Argit-Fasttrack is one of Argit's aliens. He is used for running, either to look like he's being heroic or to run away. Appearances * Argit 10 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Argit 10: Avenger Situation Flash Man (John 23: Megaman) Flash Man is the version of Fasttrack to appear in Dimension 23, used by Protoman. He wears the red Proto-tech armor, while his regular fur collar is grey. He has the Proto-Shield strapped to his arm, to use it for attacks at high speeds. Appearances * Cyber Terror Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Fasttrack is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Argit, he goes by the name Argit-Fasttrack. By Argit (as Argit-Fasttrack) * Omni Crew Origins: Argit By Samurai * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Fasttrack is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not appearing directly, it is used in fusions. See also * Ghosttrack * Flash Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Citrakayahs Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens